


Antara Dua Batavia

by nebulaedust (crystallizedcherry)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, female!Indonesia, modern-day canon
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-19
Updated: 2015-01-19
Packaged: 2018-05-04 21:03:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5348435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystallizedcherry/pseuds/nebulaedust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ada banyak pembawa kopi di Batavia. Ada sungai yang menawan Kirana dan kameranya di Batavia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Antara Dua Batavia

Hetalia – Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya. Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang didapat dari pembuatan karya ini. Ditulis hanya untuk hiburan dan berbagi kesenangan semata.  
 **Pairing** : Netherlands/OC!Indonesia.  **Genre** : Romance.  **Rating** : K+.  **Other notes** : canon.

_(Ada banyak pembawa kopi di Batavia. Ada sungai yang menawan Kirana dan kameranya di Batavia.)_

* * *

Tiga kopi. Empat. Lima. Enam. Terus, hingga delapan. Sembilan. Sepuluh. Sebelas. Tujuh di antaranya adalah kopi kombinasi, sisanya kopi hitam pekat. Semuanya Kirana saksikan. Disuguhkan oleh pramusaji di dalam kafe sana.

Dan dia menjadi orang  _terlalu setia_  bersandar di tembok luar—

—demi orang yang datang tanpa wajah bersalah sama sekali.

Mungkin rasa bersalahnya sudah tercecer di sepanjang penerbangan Amsterdam-Jakarta. Atau memang tak pernah dibawanya. Yang lebih kejam adalah: mungkin telah dikuburnya di dekat makam prajurit Sekutu yang terakhir mengembuskan napas di Pertempuran Arnhem.

"Kau lama." Tangan Kirana menyilang di depan dada.

"Kau yang datang terlalu cepat."

Kesepakatan memang tak pernah menjadi yang pertama terjadi. Tetapi, selalu ada.

"Oke, oke. Ke mana sekarang?"

Lars menaikkan ranselnya yang melorot di pundak. "Antarkan aku ke hotel."

Kirana memutar mata.  _Di otak Lars hanya ada tidur_.

"Setelahnya?"

"Antarkan aku makan tiga jam sesudahnya."

"Ke?"

"Makan."

"Lars Yang Terhormat, ada restoran di hotel. Dan aku yang membayarkan akomodasi hotel juga makan. Dan asal kautahu, negaraku sedang punya banyak isu. Pahamilah, harga adalah masalah besar untuk kami sekarang. Dan aku harus turun tangan memikirkannya."

"Mereka tak menyediakan seperti yang kuinginkan."

"Mau apa, memangnya?"

"P dan L," Lars berjalan mendahului. Menembus kerumunan yang mengantri di depan toko roti. Mal adalah pilihan Kirana, dan Lars hanya mau menerima pemilihan tempat itu karena mal ini lebih dekat dari bandara dibanding hotelnya.

"... Ha—" Lalu Kirana tergelak, bahunya membentur seseorang yang lewat dengan kotak pizza di tangan. "—Hahaha. Mungkin pemilik hotel itu harus kuminta untuk menyediakan pecel lele mulai minggu depan."

.

—Satu gelas kopi.

Tidak hanya satu. Dua dan tiga.

Lalu empat.

Empat orang yang lewat, semuanya membawa kopi di dalam gelas plastik.

Kirana heran mengapa hari ini yang ia lihat hanyalah kopi. Selalu, setiap kali menunggu, kopi lewat di hadapannya namun tidak datang. (Ah, memang dia tak bisa mengundangnya. Diet kafein, Bung.)

Lobi hotel jadi menyebalkan tanpa kopi. Dan Lars. Pria itu mandi berapa lama? Apa keran air menyulitkannya?

Atau malah, dia bohong bahwa ia sudah akan mandi saat Kirana di jalan tadi. Mungkin setelah membalas pesan, dia tidur lagi.

Berarti memang harus—

—tepat di gelas kopi kelima yang lewat, Lars datang. Kemeja putih dengan garis kecil vertikal biru, dengan lengan baju yang ditarik kasar sampai siku, lalu  _sneakers_.  _Jeans_  hitam. Kirana akhirnya sadar, Lars bukan cuma ingin mencari pecel lele.

.

Memang benar.

Pelabuhan, ternyata. Dan, ya, perjalanan ke sana, yang terhitung cukup— _ **sangat**_ _, selalu ada kebenaran di atas kebenaran, Kawan—_ jauh. Dan Lars harus puas menjadi bahan pandangan orang-orang satu Transjakarta.

 _Mama, ada yang rambutnya kayak tulip!_   _Bu, ada bule! Nak, jangan keras-keras. Bunda, bule itu pacaran sama orang kita! Pah, Pah, orang itu lihat-lihat aku terus ... serem, lagi ..._

Lars hanya mengusap kening. Kirana menyumpal telinga dengan asupan beragam suara—dari John Lennon sampai K. Will, dari Adam Levine sampai Ariana Grande, dari Freddy Mercury sampai Ayumi Hamasaki. Dari Jung Eunji sampai Chrisye.

Ah, ya, pelabuhan.

Lars suka air. Dan dia betah berlama-lama duduk atau berdiri di tepiannya hanya sambil memandang.

Kirana melihat sepasang muda-mudi membawa segelas kopi.

Pasti diminum berdua. Kirana mengerucutkan hidung.  _Romantis atau dompet terkikis?_

"Hng."

Lars tak pernah menerapkan cara yang baik untuk memulai konversasi. Sebanyak apapun busa mulut Kirana ketika mengajarkannya.

"Ingat sesuatu?"

"Apa?" Kirana hanya meninggikan alisnya. "Aku mengingat banyak hal. Tetapi aku tidak yakin kita sedang memikirkan hal yang sama."

"Waalbrug."

.

.

Mungkin, tujuh bulan lalu bukan hal yang jernih di kepala Kirana.

—Tetapi, bukannya hilang.

Waalbrug, Lars yang bertopang pada palang jembatan, menatap air seolah ada dunia paralel di sana yang ia sukai, siang yang mendung.

"Apa boleh ..."

Kirana mendelik, menurunkan kamera dari depan wajah.  _Lars, jangan ganggu liburanku yang sangat singkat ini. Aku ingin memotret lebih banyak dan tolong jangan usik dengan omong kosong._

Tetapi, Lars jarang berujar omong kosong.

Dia pelit mulai dari urusan dompet hingga perihal kalimat.

"... seseorang mencintai orang lain—"

Kirana memotongnya dengan tawa. Merah semakin nampak di sekitar maksila Lars.

"—Tentu boleh—"

"—walau dia sudah pernah melukai orang itu?"

Masih tertawa. Lebih renyah namun anggun. Lars tahu ada yang timpang dalam hasil pemilihan kata sifatnya, tetapi dia masa bodoh. Yang penting adalah kebenaran, bukan ketepatan. Benar tak mesti tepat akurat, asalkan bisa berterima dengan fakta.

"Semua makhluk diciptakan untuk mencintai. Malaikat? Tentu, cintanya pada Tuhan tak bisa dipertanyakan. Iblis? Ya, dia mencintai nafsunya dan orang-orang yang bisa diperbudaknya. Dan jangan kautanyakan soal binatang."

" _Sudah pernah melukai_ , kurasa aku harus menekankan lagi."

"Itu tidak punya relasi. Kau tetap bisa mencintai. Itu hakmu. Tapi soal dicintai, kau harus mengusahakan beberapa hal, setidaknya."

Waalbrug sedikit sepi. Mata Kirana memandang sungai milik Nijmegen, Waal melalui lensa kameranya.

Dan Lars memandang Kirana menggunakan hatinya.

Lalu menyentuh Kirana dengan bibirnya.

.

.

_Mungkin, mungkin, apa yang mereka pikirkan adalah sama._

.

—Satu gelas kopi lagi lewat. Lelaki tua berseragam, kali ini.

Dua. Seorang perempuan muda dengan buku di pelukan.

.

"Ingat."

Gelas ketiga lewat ketika mata mereka bertemu.

Tawa Kirana meremukkan segalanya—jembatan cahaya yang terbangun di antara dua indera yang sebentar lagi mungkin akan putus jaraknya jika Lars lupa bahwa ini adalah Indonesia—dan gadis itu menutup mulutnya dengan punggung tangan.

"Ya, kau berhak,  _Holland_. Berhak. Tapi aku tidak punya kewajiban untuk membalasnya."

Lars menyaksikan gelas berikutnya berlalu.

"Tetapi aku juga berhak melakukannya padamu, 'kan?"

.

.

Perjalanan pulang tanpa pecel lele, kali ini.

Tapi es kopyor.

Kirana tahu, minuman ini pasti mengingatkan Lars pada masa lalu. Batavia yang dulu.

Di antara seruput ketiga dan keempat, Kirana bertanya, "Pilih Batavia yang ini atau yang di sana?"

"Nijmegen."

"Ho. Aku juga lebih memilih Jakarta."

Alis Lars menaik, "Walaupun ada sebagian hatimu di Nijmegen?"

Tawa lagi. Di luar sana, ada tiga orang pembawa gelas kopi dan semuanya disaksikan Kirana.

"—Dan walaupun separuh hatimu juga ada di Jakarta,  _Holland_? Bukan di piring pecel lele atau di dalam gelas kopyor, tapi di suatu wadah yang namanya adalah  _personifikasi_?"

Satu lagi pembawa kopi lewat ketika salah satu sudut bibir Lars meninggi sedikit.

**end.**

* * *

**trivia** :

1) Kata 'Batavia' sendiri berasal dari penyebutan yang dibuat oleh Kerajaan Roma untuk daerah milik  _Batavian_ , salah satu suku Jermanik. Daerah yang asli itu sendiri di mana? Nijmegen, Belanda. (Tahu, nggak? Nama Batavia juga ada di Suriname, New York, Ohio dan Illinois. Semua karena Belanda, tentu saja, yang menjadi pelaut dan menemukan daerah-daerah tertentu lalu menamainya  _Batavia_.)

2) Pertempuran Arnhem? Salah satu pertempuran di WWII, antara Sekutu (mainly England, tapi dibantu Kanada, Amerika, dan Polandia juga) dan Jerman. Istilah peperangannya adalah  _Operation Market Garden._

3) Waalbrug (Waal = nama sungainya;  _brug_  = jembatan), jembatan yang  **bagus**  di Nijmegen.


End file.
